For many years, Yale has been one ofthe premier institutions in the world for clinical and translational research in diabetes. Our tradition of a cutting edge, broadly based clinical research program has been expanded in recent years to include areas such as, closed loop pumps, functional MRI, MR Spectroscopy and PET studies, beta cell imaging, and new immune-therapeutics forHD. The expansion of our translational research portfolio was made possible by the enhanced infrastructure provided by the Diabetes Translational Core (DTRC). The primary objectives of the DTRC are: 1. To provide specialized clinical and translational research infrastructure (trained personnel, access to equipment, laboratory resources, research facilities) to carry out complex metabolic, imaging, and immunological studies in diabetes; 2. To provide training in the conduct of a wide variety of metabolic research techniques (insulin-glucose clamps, with and without magnetic resonance spectroscopy and functional magnetic resonance imaging studies, stable isotope infusions, indirect calorimetry, muscle biopsies, closed-loop insulin delivery, etc.) for new investigators and research nursing staff; 3.To assist with grant and IRB protocol development via biostatistical support and in carrying out studies by assisting with the recruitment of study participants. A secondary aim of the DTRC is to coordinate and facilitate access of DRC investigators to the expanded translational research resources that are provided by the CTSA-supported Yale Center for Clinical Investigation (YCCI). During the next grant period, the DTRC will: 1. Provide research nursing support for studies of DTRC investigators on the Hospital Research Unit, Magnetic Resonance Research Center and the PET Center; 2. Establish a Diabetes Biostatistics Team, led by Dr. Dziura (an established investigator in diabetes in his own right) that will include support for data analysis by a Master's level Biostatistician; 3. Expand support that is provided to investigators for subject recruitment by integrating the Yale Diabetes Center Registry that was developed during the current grant period with the on-line recruitment instruments, local community engagement efforts and the research participation advertising campaign of YCCI for diabetes/metabolism studies. DTRC Investigators will also benefit from enhancements in informational technology infrastructure at Yale that include establishment of a single, medical center-wide electronic medical record; implementation of OnCore;, a clinical research management system and the establishment of a clinical research data repository.